transformers_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Attributes
The character card attributes are important features to understand in order to maximize their capabilites. Obviously a card's respective rarity directly impacts performance, but a character card's Character Bonus, Combined Bonus, and Weapon Bonus all greatly contribute to their performance in battle, and obtaining as many of these bonuses for a card is a priority. To see whether you have matched all of a given card's attribute bonuses, place them on your team, select "Edit" and tap on the card to enter the card editing interface (see "Editing Cards in your Team" image). You can now replace the character with one of those displayed at the bottom of the screen (tap the arrows to select different pages of characters), select the weapon to change it, or tap the stat icons in the middle of the screen for more detailed information (see "Details on Card Stats" image). Character Bonuses There are three bonuses associated with Character Cards: Max Level Bonus, Trans-Scan Bonus, and Evolve Bonus. Note that a character cannot have both a Trans-Scan and Evolve Bonus, as they are mutually exclusive card types. Max Level Bonus: achieved when a card is leveled to max, regardless of rarity. Provides a 30% bonus to Attack Power. Trans-Scan Bonus: acheived when a Bot/Alt form of a character are trans-scanned. Provides a 15% bonus to Attack Power. Evolve Bonus: achieved when an Evolve character is "maxed" with four versions of the same card. Provides a 15% bonus to Attack Power. Note that the Attack bonuses combine in the following manner when determining the final Attack score of your card as shown in your team: #Take your card's max Attack score and add the Max Level Bonus. #Take the result of (1) and add the Trans-Scan Bonus. #Take the result of (2) and add all other bonuses including the weapon modifiers. For example, if your card's Attack score is 10,000, the resulting Attack score from the Max Level and Trans-Scan Bonuses will be (1) 10,000 + 30% = 13,000, (2) 13,000 + 15% = 14,950. This means that the combined Max Level plus Trans-Scan bonuses is actually 49.5% and not 45%. Note that the Evolve bonus is currently (as of Sept 2013) not accounted for by the Team window but will be added during battle. This means the Attack power of your Evolve cards will be understated by about 15%. Combined Bonuses There are four Combined Bonuses: Signature Weapon, Specialization, Class and Faction. If all four bonuses are obtained for a character they will earn a 30% bonus to all of their stats. Note that the "Recommend" feature for managing decks does not prioritize these bonuses when assigning weapons and if a weapon provides a larger boost to Attack % than what is afforded via these bonuses then it will assign that weapon. Signature Weapon: Matching a character with their Signature Weapon provides a 15% bonus to all stats. Note that this must be a specific weapon, not simply a weapon that is associated with that character, in general. For example, Autobot Jazz (2) must use Autobot Jazz (2) Weapon in order to gain the Signature Weapon bonus and cannot use another weapon associated with a different Jazz card, such as Autobot Jazz (1) / Autobot Jazz (1) Weapon. Specialization: Options include Heavy, Melee and Ranged. Matching a character's specialization with a weapon provides a 15% bonus to all stats. There are no other impacts to the game. Class: Possibilities include Assault, Command, Infiltration and Spec Ops. A weapon will have a "Class A" and a "Class B" which allows it the flexibility to match two different class types. Matching the class of a character with a matching weapon will enable a 7% bonus to all stats. There are no other impacts to the game. Faction: Options include Autobot or Decepticon. Matching a character's Faction with a weapon provides a 3% bonus to all stats. During Episodes/Events this bonus will often provide an additional % increase. Weapon Bonuses These bonuses are actually more of an ability afforded to the character based on the weapon that is matched to them. The possible abilities are in the table below. Note: Focus only appears on Energon Net Gun II as an In-Battle Ability. Also, all Episode Weapons since Fatal Furies have had the combination of Convergence and Critical Hit. Rarity The rarity of a card can be identified by looking at the number displayed on the top right corner of the card. Ultra Legendary (8), Legendary (7), Epic Rare (6), Ultra Rare (5) and Super Rare (4) cards are usually more powerful and are thus used in battle decks (see Team & Squad), while Rare (3), Uncommon (2) and Common cards (1) are normally either used as materials for Upgrade or sold for credits (see Currency). Rare (3) cards can be 'episode' cards from earlier episodes as Episode Raid Cards and Episode Reward Cards. Super Rare (4) cards can be both non-event/'elite' and 'episode' raid and reward cards. Ultra Rare (5) cards can only be episode raid and reward cards. Epic Rare (6) cards are top tier event reward cards.